Noch eine Reise jenseits der Zeit
by plume de phenix
Summary: Es ist Harrys letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Frisch aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt weiß er, dass dieses Jahr der finale Kampf stattfinden wird. Die Ankunft neuer Schüler heitert jedoch die Stimmung der Schule auf. Neu sicherlich, aber nicht unbekannt…
1. Prolog

**Anmerkung:** Diese Geschichte gehört **Tobby** (Originaltitel "Quand le passé ressurgit"). Es handelt sich hierbei um die Fortsetzung zu "Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit". Die neuen Kapitel werden unregelmäßig erscheinen, da ich erst warten muss bis Tobby weiterschreibt, bevor ich mich ans Übersetzen machen kann. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

**Warnung** (von Tobby): Rating T. Es werden nur Liebesgefühle angesprochen und Szenen sexueller Handlung mehr angedeutet als beschrieben. Die Geschichte beinhaltet ein homosexuelles Paar (Slash). Außerdem schließt die Geschichte Band 6 und 7 nicht mit ein, es gibt also keine Horkruxe und auch keine Heiligtümer des Todes.

* * *

**Prolog**

Noch zwei kleine Stunden und das Festessen, bei dem Harry wiederauftaucht, würde beginnen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er musste extrem präzise sein, denn wenn die magische Welt jemals erfahren würde, dass Zeitreisen nicht nur Märchen waren, könnten die Konsequenzen desaströs sein. Wer wäre schließlich nicht verlockt von der Idee ein oder mehrere Jahre zurückzureisen um einen großen Fehler zu reparieren, eine verlorene Liebe wiederzufinden oder einen Verwandten vor einer Krankheit zu retten? Glücklicherweise war die Macht, die benötigt wurde, um eine temporelle Falte zu bilden sehr selten, so gut wie kein Zauberer war fähig eine solche heraufzubeschwören. Aber vorbeugen ist besser als heilen, wie es schon die alte Lebensweisheit so schön sagte.

Er bereitete sich jetzt schon seit einem Jahr auf dieses Ereignis vor. Er hatte den benötigten Zauber unzählige Male geübt und ausgeführt, immer mit Erfolg…

Das riesige Eichentor von Hogwarts zu verzaubern war keine leichte Angelegenheit, aber Dumbledore war nicht einfach nur irgendein Zauberer. Selbst wenn der Zauber ihn so sehr erschöpfen würde, dass er anschließend eine komplette Woche Erholung brauchte, wäre das nur eine schwache Nebenwirkung verglichen mit der Tatsache, dass Voldemort Herry Praotts wahre Identität herausfinden könnte. Um den Zauber perfekt zu beherrschen, hatte er ihn sogar schon an der Großen Halle ausprobiert…

_Einige Tage zuvor…_

Der Unterricht endete gerade und es begann die Mittagspause. Dumbledore beobachtete mit einem Blick, wie sich die Große Halle füllte. Die Gryffindors waren immer die lautesten, viele Schreie und Lacher kamen von ihrem Tisch. Die Hufflepuffs dagegen tendierten dazu kleine Gruppen zu bilden und sich ruhig miteinander zu unterhalten. Der stillste Tisch war der der Ravenclaws, alle oder zumindest fast alle hielten ein Buch in den Händen oder unterhielten sich still über den vergangenen Unterricht. Und schließlich die Slytherins, eher ruhig, kritisierten wie gewöhnlich mehr oder weniger unauffällig das unwürdige Verhalten der Löwen. Alle behielten jedoch ein Auge auf ihren unumstrittenen Chef, Draco Malfoy und warteten auf das kleinste Zeichen seinerseits.

Als der Nachtisch serviert wurde, nutzte Dumbledore die Gelegenheit um aufzustehen. Er wartete bis Stille eintrat und verkündete schließlich:

„Liebe Schüler! Um die vier Häuser näher zusammenrücken zu lassen, habe ich beschlossen die Schlafsäle zu vermischen. Natürlich werden die Geschlechter getrennt bleiben. Ab heute Abend werden Ihre Namen zufällig vom Sprechenden Hut gezogen und einem Schlafsaal zugeteilt. Dieser kleine Test wird eine Woche dauern. Damit niemand verschont bleibt werden auch die Hauslehrer einem neuen Haus zugeteilt, sodass sie die Schüler dieses Hauses besser verstehen lernen. Das war's, ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Tag."

Die Stille, die bis zum Ende der Rede des Direktors angehalten hatte, war auf einen Schlag durchbrochen von Schreien, Gebrüll und Schluchzern, die von allen Seiten der Großen Halle kamen.

„Albus, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", sagte McGonagall mit unsicherer Stimme.

- „Aber natürlich kann es das meine liebe Minerva, ich hoffe die Häuser auf diese Weise untereinander zu verbinden, ist das nicht eine großartige Idee?"

- „Sie wollen wohl, dass sich der Krankenflügel füllt Albus", knirschte Severus, „denn genau das wird passieren, wenn Slytherins und Gryffindors in einem Schlafsaal schlafen."

- „Ich vertraue jedem Hauslehrer in seinem Haus für Frieden zu sorgen. Übrigens vertraue ich Ihnen die Gryffindors an Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie besonders gut auf sie aufpassen werden."

- „Albus, es steht außer Frage, dass ich die Gryffindors bemuttere, ich werde keinen Fuß in diese Höhle setzen!", schrie Severus bevor er die Große Halle verließ, wobei sein langer schwarzer Umhang umherwirbelte.

* * *

„Denkt ihr dasselbe wie ich?"

- „Das würde mich nicht wundern Ron", antwortete Dean in einem ironischen Ton, „ich will lieber nicht wissen, was in deinem Kopf herumspukt."

- „Idiot", murmelte der Rotschopf. „Ich denke, dass Dumbledore zu viel von seinem Zitronentee getrunken hat oder vielleicht hat er eine Verdauungsstörung wegen den Zitronenbonbons. Ich fand es schon immer komisch, dass er uns immer ein Bonbon anbietet, wenn wir in seinem Büro sind."

- „Erzähl keinen Unsinn Ron", widersprach Hermine, „ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas damit bezweckt."

- „Und wenn er nur mal wieder etwas zum Lachen will, oder wie?", wollte Seamus wissen.

- „Hört gut zu Jungs, Dumbledore tut nur selten etwas ohne einen guten Grund…"

- „Hermine ich denke, du misst ihm viel zu viel Bedeutung zu", murmelte Dean, überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber seinen Schlafsaal wechseln zu müssen. „Stellt euch vor wir müssen mit Slytherins in einem Zimmer schlafen!"

- „Dean bitte, verhalte dich nicht wie ein Idiot!", sagte Ginny und stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in den Magen. „Wenn du genau hingehört hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass genau das passieren wird. Wir werden uns vermischen und es würde mich sehr verwundern, wenn du es schaffst nicht bei einem Slyhterin zu schlafen."

- „Bei Merlin, wenn ich mich im selben Schlafsaal wie Malfoy wiederfinde, dann entscheide ich mich für die Option in Hagrids Hütte zu schlafen. Es steht außer Frage, dass ich neben diesem Blondschopf schlafe!"

- „Hör auf dich zu beschweren Ron, du musst immerhin nicht bei Pansy oder Milicent schlafen!"

- „Ich habe gerade ein wirklich schreckliches Bild im Kopf", sagte Seamus mit einer schwachen Stimme und mit Tränen in den Augen, „stellt euch Crabbe oder Goyle in eurem Schlafsaal vor."

- „Das ist böse, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr", murmelte Ron und stieß das Gebäck, das er ausgesucht hatte, so weit wie möglich von sich weg.

* * *

Ein bisschen weiter entfernt…

„Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore verrückt ist, seht nur auf was wir reduziert werden! Zusammen mit Halbblütern in einem Schlafsaal zu schlafen…"

- „Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Blaise, „wir können die Situation ausnutzen und die Gryffindors so gut wie möglich terrorisieren. Ich stell mir schon die Zauber vor, mit denen wir sie belegen können, während sie schlafen…"

- „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „du hast mich gerade auf eine exzellente Idee gebracht Blaise."

- „Gern geschehen!"

- „Du kannst mich trotzdem nicht dazu bringen, es nicht schrecklich zu finden mit der Besserwisserin oder der hochnäsigen Lavender und arroganten Parvati zusammenschlafen zu müssen."

* * *

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er wegen seinem hohen Alter oder aufgrund eines Missbrauchs von irgendeinem Mittel den Bezug zur Realität verloren hat. Schließlich ist es unmöglich, dass diese Woche zufriedenstellende Resultate erbringt, man müsste diese Erfahrung mindestens während mehrerer Monate machen."

- „Hast du gerade über Nargel gesprochen?"

- „Vergiss es Luna."

- „Mir erscheint jedoch, dass Dumbledores Beweggründe offensichtlich sind."

- „Nur für dich", murmelte Anthony.

* * *

„Protego, scutum, …"

- „Was machst du da Hannah?", fragte Susan.

- „Nun ja, ich wiederhole alle Verteidigungszauber, die ich kenne."

- „Das sehe ich, aber warum?"

- „Stell dir vor Pansy Parkinson liegt in dem Bett neben dir…"

- „Ooooh…also protego, scutum, kennst du noch mehr?"

* * *

Das Mittagessen ging schnell vorbei und alle Schüler waren sich einig, dass ihr Direktor nun tatsächlich verrückt geworden war, während sie die Große Halle verließen. Als sie jedoch durch die große Tür gegangen waren, war das eine ganz andere Geschichte…

„Hermine ich glaube ich habe gestern gesehen, wie du mit der Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung angefangen hast oder?"

- „Ron wenn du wirklich denkst du könntest die Hausaufgabe wieder von mir abschreiben, dann liegst du falsch."

- „Oh na gut, ich habe eigentlich an einen kleinen romantischen Abend im Raum der Wünsche gedacht, aber gut, ich werde an meiner Hausaufgabe arbeiten, denn das muss ja sein…"

- „Oh Ron…gut vielleicht kann ich…nein, du musst lernen selbstständig zu arbeiten…aber ich kann immer noch überwachen was du schreibst…oder vielleicht…argh! Ich falle nicht auf deine emotionale Erpressung herein! Ronald Weasley du wirst heute Abend alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum arbeiten…"

- „Aber Mine…ein ganzer Abend nur wir zwei…"

- „Nein Ronald", sagte sie und lief schneller, um die Gruppe zu überholen.

- „Guter Versuch", murmelte Dean, „ich habe fast gedacht, sie würde schwach werden."

- „Ich denke ich muss noch flehende Hauselfenaugen aufsetzen, was denkst du?"

- „Dass du bereit bist alles zu tun, nur um so wenig wie möglich arbeiten zu müssen…"

- „Aber nein, ich will doch nur mehr Zeit mit Hermine verbringen."

- „Aber ja, aber ja…"

* * *

Ein bisschen weiter entfernt gingen zwei Mädchen in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums von Hufflepuff davon.

„Warum hast du nochmal die Verteidigungszauber aufgezählt?"

- „Wie du wissen solltest, könnte ein Teil der Prüfungen davon handeln, wir müssen sie also unbedingt gut beherrschen Susan."

- „Ah ja, das stimmt…"

_Ende des Flashbacks…_

Dumbledore erlaubte sich ein richtiges Lächeln. Der Zauber war wirklich eine schöne Entdeckung, Herry Praott hatte ihm damals die Idee dazu gegeben und er würde besonders nützlich sein wenn dieser zurückkam. Wenn er die riesigen Eichentore Hogwarts mit diesem Zauber belegte, würde sich niemand daran erinnern, dass Harry Potter ein Jahr in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte, nun ja einige Ausnahmen würde es natürlich geben…

Alle würden annehmen er wäre von seinem Trainingsort zurückgekehrt und natürlich würde während dem Festessen keine Eule losgeschickt werden, erst wenn alle durch die Tore gegangen waren.


	2. Wie ein Muggel! Teil 1

**Zusammenfassung:** Harry beginnt sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts und denkt nur noch an die berühmte Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass er der einzige ist, der Voldemort töten kann. Glücklicherweise wird die Ankunft von neuen Schülern im siebten Jahr ein bisschen Freude in das Innere der Schule zurückbringen. Aber die Dinge sind nicht, wie sie zu sein scheinen. Neue Schüler, wirklich?

**Anmerkung zum Vorwort:** Ein Vorwort kann vor oder nach der Handlung spielen, die in der darauffolgenden Geschichte stattfindet. Tobby hat für ihr Vorwort einen Zeitpunkt gewählt, der vor Herry Praotts Rückkehr liegt und dennoch ändert das Vorwort nicht wirklich etwas am ersten Teil der Geschichte (Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit).

**Erklärungen zum Vorwort:** Dumbledore will nicht, dass Voldemort erfährt, dass Harry in der Vergangenheit war, unter der Identität von Herry Praott. Er hatte daher einen Zauber auf das Eingangstor von Hogwarts gelegt. Alle Personen, die durch dieses hindurch gehen erinnern sich nicht mehr an den Abend, genauso wie sich die Schüler nicht mehr an die Ankündigung des Direktors erinnerten, als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten. Auf diese Weise können die Eltern der Slytherins nicht sagen, dass Herry Praott und Harry Potter ein und dieselbe Person sind. Um seinen Zauber zu testen hatte Dumbledore einen kleinen Streich gespielt und überprüft, ob sich irgendjemand an seine Ankündigung erinnert…

* * *

** 1. Kapitel: Wie ein Muggel! Teil 1**

Mit Vernon am Steuer, der die ganze Zeit alle anderen Autofahrer auf der Straße beschimpfte, dauerte die Rückkehr zum Ligusterweg eine wahre Ewigkeit. Harry wusste, dass falls er es wagen würde etwas zu sagen, Vernon ihn sofort anbrüllen und lautstark irgendwelcher Sachen beschuldigen würde…

Dennoch hielt das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an. Dieser Sommer würde definitiv nicht so sein, wie all die Sommer, die er zuvor bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte. Er hatte nicht nur die Erlaubnis Magie anzuwenden, natürlich nur sehr sparsam vor Muggeln, aber zudem konnte er auch noch ohne seinen Zauberstab zaubern…jedoch ohne, dass seine Familie davon wusste. Falls er überhaupt noch von Familie sprechen konnte, wenn er die Dursleys meinte.

Gut, Harry hatte Dumbledores Warnung über stablose Magie noch im Kopf: Er durfte sie nicht benutzen, da er noch zu schwach war. Aber er fühlte sich nicht schwach, im Gegenteil, er hatte sich in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so stark gefühlt.

Er fühlte sich von neuer Energie erfüllt und ob das nun seine Magie oder etwas anderes war, es war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches und berauschendes Gefühl. Er fühlte sich selbstsicher, sicher was seine Fähigkeiten anging und fröhlicher als er es jemals gewesen war.

Er war sich unterdessen sicher, dass die nächste Begegnung zwischen ihm und Voldemort die letzte sein würde, denn er war entschlossen den schwarzen Magier aufzuhalten, selbst wenn das seinen eigenen Tod bedeutete.

Letztenendes hatte der Sprechende Hut Recht behalten, Slytherin passte sehr gut zu ihm und dieses Haus hatte ihm geholfen einen Teil von sich selbst zu entwickeln, vor dem er davor immer geflohen war und den Gryffindor nicht fähig war aus ihm herauszuholen. Aber er wusste auch, dass ein anderer Teil von ihm wirklich in dieses letzte Haus gehörte: Auch wenn er jetzt überlegter war, so konnte er sich dennoch nicht daran hindern gewisse Handlungen zu begehen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Das war unter anderem das gewesen, was ihn während dem berühmten Abend in der Großen Halle angesichts Voldemort verraten hatte. Was für eine Schnapsidee vor einen grünen Lichtstrahl zu springen!

Das Auto hielt vor dem Haus, das Harry während einem kurzen Moment lieben gelernt hatte, an Weihnachten, um genau zu sein. Doch heute hasste er es. Harry fand es seltsam, dass seine Tante nicht ein eigenes Haus gewollt hatte und stattdessen lieber das ihrer Eltern behielt. Was ihn selbst anging, so sah sich Harry schon in einer Wohnung in London, oder anderswo, sobald er das siebte Schuljahr hinter sich hatte. Er würde nicht hierher zurückkommen, selbst wenn ihn Dumbledore auf Knien anflehen würde, er würde nie wieder zurückgehen. Was dieses Thema anging, würde er kein bisschen von seinem Standpunkt abweichen, für überhaupt nichts, nada, niente!

Dies war sein letzter Sommer hier und er hoffte, dass Severus oder Remus ihn bald abholen würden, sehr bald wenn möglich, um ihn wie im vorigen Sommer zu trainieren. Auf diese Weise hoffte er nur zwei Wochen hier verbringen zu müssen und das war schon zu viel verlangt!

„Flieg los Hedwig", sagte er seiner Eule und ließ sie aus ihrem Käfig, „pass auf dich auf, hier weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich jeden Tag füttern kann. Schau trotzdem von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, du wirst mir fehlen meine Freundin."

Er ließ Hedwig los, die mit einem traurigen Blick davonflog, wenn eine Eule denn einen traurigen Blick haben konnte. Harry wusste, dass zumindest Hedwig einen besseren Sommer haben würde als wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre und den ganzen Tag in diesem dreckigen Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen wäre.

„Ich will, dass du deine ganzen Sachen in den Schrank tust und während dem gesamten Sommer will ich kein Sterbenswörtchen über irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge hören, hast du mich verstanden?"

- „Nein. Erstens, weil ich Hausaufgaben machen muss und die werde ich in meinem Zimmer machen und zweitens, weil du mir nichts zu befehlen hast."

- „Ich weise dich daraufhin, dass du unter meinem Dach lebst und ich war es auch, der dich während all den Jahren ernährt hat."

- „Das ist nicht dein Dach. Dieses Haus gehört der Familie Evans, es hat dir nie gehört Dursley. Und was die Nahrung angeht, lass mich lachen. Ihr habt mich nie angemessen ernährt. Behaupte nach all diesen Jahren bloß nicht, dass ihr euch für die Aufgabe mich zu ernähren groß bemüht habt. Und ja genau, Überraschung, der kleine Neffe ist nicht mehr so naiv und manipulierbar wie früher. So und jetzt gehe ich in das, was mir als Zimmer dient und ich komme nur herunter, um zu essen."

- „Wie kannst du es nur wagen in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen!"

- „Versuch doch mich daran zu hindern."

Harry brachte seinen Koffer nach oben, indem er ihn mit einem Zauber leichter machte. Er liebte es seinen Onkel zur Weißglut zu treiben. Während seiner Kindheit hatte ihn dieser Mann terrorisiert, jetzt war er an der Reihe sich ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Als er in sein Zimmer kam reparierte Harry den Schrank mit einem Zauberspruch, sodass er nicht mehr wackelte und räumte danach seine Sachen hinein. Aus Gewohnheit hatte er all dies ohne Zauberstab getan, es war schon wie ein Reflex für ihn, er dachte schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach.

Als er seine Unterrichtssachen herausholte, stellte er mit Bedauern fest, dass er nicht die richtigen Hausaufgaben hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht die Liste mit seinen aktuellen Aufgaben mitgegeben. Die einzigen Hausaufgaben, die er in der Hand hielt, waren die von vor zwanzig Jahren. Er konnte sich schon Severus' Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er es wagen würde ihm die Hausaufgaben seines damaligen Zaubertränkelehreres abzugeben.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch Hedwig weggeschickt. Er war also komplett unfähig Briefe zu verschicken und jemanden zu benachrichtigen. Davon durfte Vernon natürlich nie erfahren, ansonsten würde er das nur schamlos ausnutzen.

„Komm essen und lass dir vor allem nicht so viel Zeit damit!", brüllte die schrille Stimme seiner Tante.

‚_Ich habe ja auch keine Wahl. Aber vielleicht werde ich zumindest dieses Jahr besser essen als in den vorigen'_, dachte Harry.

Harry ging die Treppe hinunter ohne sich zu beeilen, sodass die Dursleys noch ein bisschen länger warten mussten. Als er im Esszimmer ankam bemerkte er, dass sie bereits alle am Tisch saßen und schon begonnen hatten zu essen. Immerhin war es ja nicht so als wäre er in dieser Familie voller Verrückter sonderlich beliebt. Niemand sah ihn an und er aß in Stille das, was ihm seine Tante übrig gelassen hatte. Offensichtlich begann Dudleys Diät langsam Wirkung zu zeigen, er musste schon mindestens…ein Kilo abgenommen haben, maximal. Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu lächeln, als er sah, dass Dudleys Stuhl kurz davor war unter Dudleys Gewicht nachzugeben. Es war nichts Schlechtes daran dem Schicksal ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Mit einer kleinen unauffälligen Handbewegung und einigen gemurmelten Worten führte er einen Zauber aus, der eines der Stuhlbeine abbrechen ließ. Dudley fiel jämmerlich zu Boden und Harry konnte ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Du Ausgeburt eines Monsters!", brüllte seine Tante, als sie sah wie die Perle ihres Lebens am Boden lag.

- „Als ob ich etwas getan hätte!", rief er und tat so als wäre er empört.

- „Das ist deine…deine…deine…du weißt genau, was ich meine!", tobte sein Onkel.

- „Um Magie anzuwenden brauche ich meinen Zauberstab und momentan habe ich das nun mal nicht."

- „Das hattest du als dreckiges kleines Kind auch nicht und trotzdem hast du diese seltsamen Dinge getan! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, geh sofort in dein Zimmer."

Harry war sowieso schon mit dem Essen fertig und somit stellte es für ihn überhaupt kein Problem dar in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er betrachtete noch einen Moment den auf dem Boden liegenden Dudley, der mehr schlecht als recht versuchte sich von seinem Stuhl zu befreien.

Harry machte sich über ihn lustig und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers davon. Er war sich nun sicher, dieser Sommer würde ganz und gar anders sein, als all die Sommer, die er bisher hier verbracht hatte. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde ihn Dumbledore sogar schon früher holen und zum Training schicken, genau wie letztes Jahr.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde und ausgelaugt. Nicht weiter erstaunlich nach dem Jahr, das er gerade durchlebt hatte. Harry war sowohl physisch, wie auch moralisch ausgelaugt. Er schlief in dieser Nacht wie ein Murmeltier auf dem, was nur sehr schwer als ‚Bett' zu bezeichnen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von seiner Tante geweckt. Sie hatte eine Verabredung und konnte sich nicht um das Frühstück kümmern. Als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt befahl sie ihm dieses für die beiden Männer des Hauses zuzubereiten.

_‚Was denkt sie denn wer ich bin? Wenn sie sich wirklich einbildet, dass ich für die beiden anderen kochen werde…'_

Harry hatte große Lust nein zu sagen, aber letztlich war es für ihn ja keine große Sache. Ein kleiner Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und das Essen würde sich von selbst kochen. Er musste nur alles überwachen. Er benutzte erneut seine Magie ohne Zauberstab.

Als alles fertig war langte er kräftig zu und ließ nur eine Grapefruit und ein Glas Orangensaft für seinen Cousin und eine Tasse Kaffee und ein kleines Stück Kuchen für seinen Onkel übrig.

„Das soll doch nicht etwa unser Frühstück sein!", rief dieser entsetzt.

- „Das waren die Anweisungen meiner Tante, ich kann nichts dafür, ich habe ihr nur gehorcht", log Harry.

Im Laufe des Jahres hatte er gelernt Menschen anzulügen, die er liebte, es war für ihn also alles andere als kompliziert Menschen anzulügen, die er hasste. Sein Onkel befahl ihm zu spülen und all die lästigen Hausarbeiten zu erledigen. Harry verneinte einfach.

„Ich erlaube keine Verweigerung unter meinem Dach du Nichtsnutz. Wir hätten dich in einem Waisenhaus oder sonst wo lassen sollen…"

- „Nun ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auf diese Weise wenigstens glücklich aufgewachsen wäre, denn das hier ist eine wahre Hölle. Ich hasse euch und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, es wäre also am besten, wenn wir uns so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall sobald ich kann aus eurem Leben verschwinden und ihr werdet nie wieder etwas von mir hören."

- „Umso besser, ich warte auf nichts anders als auf das, seit wir dich gefunden haben, ich wollte dich nie aufnehmen."

- „Und ich wollte nie bei euch aufwachsen."

Harry stürmte kochend vor Wut in sein Zimmer und hörte nicht einmal, wie das Küchenfenster explodierte.

„KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK UND REPARIERE DEINE DUMMHEITEN!"

- „Reparier sie doch selber", sagte er und schlug die Tür zu.

Entschieden sich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen, verschloss Harry die Tür mit einem Zauber und ließ sie sogar verschwinden. Er öffnete sein Fenster weit, um etwas frische Luft und die Sonne hereinzulassen. Er nahm alle Bücher, die er von Severus und Hermine ausgeliehen hatte und begann mit Verwandlung. Er konnte sich nur eine knappe halbe Stunde konzentrieren, dann schlief er schlichtweg auf dem Buch ein.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte er, dass die Sonne schon viel weiter oben am Himmel stand und dass sein Magen knurrte. Er sah auf Dudleys alten Wecker und stellte fest, dass es schon vier Uhr am Nachmittag war.

‚_Habe ich wirklich die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Sie hätten mich wenigstens zum Mittagessen rufen können! Naja, ich sollte langsam aufhören zu träumen. Ich frage mich was Severus und kleine Blume im Moment wohl machen. Denken sie an mich? Ist ja nicht so als wär ich der Mittelpunkt der Welt, aber sie fehlen mir. Verbringt Ron wohl seine ganze Zeit damit im Fuchsbau zu helfen? Oder er ist am Grimauldplatz. Und Hermine?'_

Harry begann den Anfang eines Briefes zu schreiben, bevor er alles wieder durchstrich. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er schreiben sollte und ohne Hedwig, die den Brief überbringen müsste, brachte das alles sowieso nichts. Er legte seine Feder hin und widmete sich wieder der Lektüre von Hermines Buch. Es war ein interessantes Buch, aber Verwandlung war nie sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, auch wenn er sich ganz gut darin schlug. Vor allen Dingen hatte er Lust sein Element zu trainieren, aber er wollte sich nicht für nichts erschöpfen. Sein Zimmer war wirklich zu klein und nach einigen Stunden des Lesens begann er sich eingeengt zu fühlen. Er veränderte das Cover seines Buches und setzte sich auf die kleine Mauer gegenüber des Hauses und begann von Neuem zu lesen.

In diesem Viertel wagte es niemand sich ihm zu nähern. Dank dem Einfluss der Dursleys sahen ihn alle oft mit einer gewissen Abscheu in den Augen an. Mittlerweile war Harry das vollkommen egal, aber in seinem ersten Sommer nach Hogwarts hatte er diese Blicke überhaupt nicht gemocht. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass die Leute dieses Jahr noch ängstlicher wirkten, als die Jahre zuvor. Was hatte sich seine Familie wohl dieses Jahr wieder für Märchen ausgedacht?

Es wurde langsam Zeit für das Abendessen und dieses Mal war Harry darüber auf dem Laufenden. Die Stimmung am Tisch war immer noch dieselbe, niemand sprach mit ihm und zu Wort kam nur Dudley, der die gesamte Zeit über von seinem wunderbaren Tag mit **seinen** Freunden erzählte. Er betonte immer, dass es **seine** Freunde waren und **seine** Unternehmungen, sobald Harry in der Nähe war. Offensichtlich schien er sich beim Boxen ganz gut zu schlagen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn er verpasste nicht eine Gelegenheit ihm immer wieder von dem Wettkampf zu erzählen, den er vor einigen Wochen gewonnen hatte. Letztlich nichts außergewöhnliches, ein einfacher Wettstreit zwischen drei Schulen des Viertels, kein Grund so ein Aufsehen darum zu machen. Aber Vernon und Petunia sahen ihn schon als Weltmeister mit einem Berg an Geld.

„Und ich habe ein Duellturnier gewonnen, aber kein Grund das an die große Glocke zu hängen", sagte Harry lässig und beobachtete die Reaktionen.

- „Ich verbiete es dir von den grauenhaften Dingen zu sprechen, die du in diesem widerwärtigen Etwas machst, das du Schule nennst!"

- „Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, ich habe ja schon meinen Pokal in Hogwarts gelassen, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr ihn beschmutzt."

- „Wie kannst du es nur wagen uns so zu behandeln!", schrie Petunia.

- „Ich behandle euch genauso wie ihr mich behandelt, es ist quasi eine Revanche. Ich habe keinen Grund heuchlerisch und nett zu sein, wenn ihr mich die ganze Zeit über wie Abschaum behandelt."

- „Du bist so undankbar, man sieht genau nach wem du kommst. Dein Vater war nichts weiter als ein Penner, genauso wie deine Mutter! Als Strafe für dein Benehmen kümmerst du dich um den Abwasch", krächzte Petunia.

Harry lächelte innerlich, seine Tante würde verdammt überrascht sein. Er würde den Abwasch machen, aber keineswegs so, wie sie es dachte.

Am Ende des Essens räumte Petunia alle Gedecke ab, außer natürlich das von Harry und stellte sie in die Spüle. Als sie die Küche verließ warf sie ihrem Neffen einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und mit einem unauffälligen Schwenker seines Handgelenks füllte sich die Spüle von ganz alleine mit Wasser und der Schwamm begann über die Teller zu wischen. Da er keine Lust hatte sitzen zu bleiben und dumm dabei zuzusehen, wie sich das Geschirr wusch, ging Harry in sein Zimmer.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du den Abwasch machen sollst, bist du zu allem Überfluss denn auch noch taub?"

- „Nein, ich bin nichts dergleichen, der Abwasch macht sich gerade von allein", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als er gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schließen wollte, war ein lautes Kreischen zu hören.

„Ahhhhhhh! Vernon komm und sieh dir das an, er macht schon wieder diese komischen Dinge, Vernon!", brüllte sie hysterisch.

- „Kein Grund zu schreien Pet, ich komme schon."

Einige Sekunden nachdem er seine Zimmertür geschlossen und sie wieder mit den beiden nützlichen Zaubern belegte, kam Vernon und hämmerte gegen die Wand, die vor Kurzem noch eine Tür war.

„KOMM SOFORT WIEDER RUNTER! Hast du mich gehört, ich will, dass du sofort diesen Unsinn in der Küche beendest! Wenn du nicht in…"

- „Kein Grund zu schreien, alles wird aufhören sobald der Abwasch fertig ist", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Außerdem habe ich überhaupt keine Lust aus dem was ihr als ‚Zimmer' bezeichnet herauszugehen. Ihr kommt schon klar."

Sehr stolz auf sich nahm Harry das Buch, das ihm sein Großvater anvertraut hatte und begann erneut zu lesen, in der Hoffnung darin einige interessante Zaubersprüche zu finden. Jedoch hatte er gerade einmal drei Seiten durchgeblättert, als er auch schon über dem Buch einschlief, unfähig noch länger wach zu bleiben. Zu seiner großen Überraschung wachte er erst recht spät am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und wie gewöhnlich knurrte sein Magen vor Hunger. Er ging hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo er niemanden vorfand und ging weiter in die Küche. Dort fand er Petunia, einige Zettel lagen vor ihr ausgebreitet. Sie schien sich gerade um die Rechnungen zu kümmern. Er billigte sie keines Blickes und bediente sich am Kühlschrank unter den missbilligenden Blicken seiner Tante.

„Man isst nicht zwischen den Mahlzeiten, du hättest einfach nur zum Frühstück erscheinen müssen."

- „Setze dieses Prinzip bei meinem Cousin durch und wir können uns wieder darüber unterhalten."

- „Mein Sohn isst nicht zwischen den Mahlzeiten, du solltest deine spitze Zunge besser in den Griff bekommen du falsche Schlange."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ob er etwas auf Parsel sagen sollte aber er wollte lieber nicht übertreiben, immerhin waren die Dursleys immer noch in der Lage ihm Schaden zuzufügen und er hatte keine Lust mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Nicht weil er nicht gewinnen konnte, sondern weil der Energieverlust, der dadurch ausgelöst werden würde, zerstörerisch wäre, zumindest im Moment. Kleine Streiche waren dagegen schon viel interessanter und unterhaltsamer. Ein Windstoß öffnete das neue Küchenfenster und stieß ein Glas um. Das darin enthaltene Wasser verteilte sich über Petunias Zettel, was sie rasend vor Wut machte.

„Das hat du absichtlich gemacht!", schrie sie aufgebracht.

- „Bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils beherrsche ich nicht den Wind und ich sehe nicht, wie ich so etwas hätte anstellen sollen. Außerdem habe ich meinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand."

- „Halte mich nicht für eine Idiotin, ich weiß genau, dass du diesen Unfug auch ohne dein Stück Holz anrichten kannst!", konterte sie mit Abscheu. „Lily hat damit öfters herum geprahlt."

Sie suchte nach einem Geschirrtuch und saugte damit das Wasser von einem Zettel nach dem anderen und versuchte dabei sie nicht zu zerreißen. Harry, unter einem kleinen Anflug von Mitleid, trocknete die Zettel mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand und brachte das Glas wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form. Selbst wenn er die Dursleys nicht mochte, so wollte er auch nicht die Rolle des faulen und verdorbenen Balgs innehaben, das immer tat was es wollte. Diese Rolle hatte schon Malfoy für sich reserviert. Petunia sagte nichts und tat so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Harry beschloss sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und diesem erstickenden Haus, das er so sehr hasste, eine Zeit lang zu entfliehen. Er ging bis zu einem Park. Ihm war ein bisschen schlecht, aber er schob das auf das nicht existierende Frühstück. Schließlich hatte er nichts aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und sein Magen ließ ihn folglich immer noch leiden. Das Wetter war in diesem Julimonat ziemlich mild. Die Sonne zeigte sich zwar nicht allzu häufig, aber zumindest war es heiß. Harry setzte sich gelassen auf eine Bank und las weiter in dem Buch der Familie Potter.

Die Zaubersprüche waren zum Großteil ganz schön lustig und gehörten ein bisschen zu den Basissprüchen, aber er bemerkte sehr schnell, dass das Buch in Kategorien unterteilt war. Er blätterte also direkt um zu den Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern. Und er fand einige, die sehr nützlich sein würden. Die vorgeschlagenen Schutzschilder waren nicht wirklich anziehend, er beherrschte sie schließlich schon alle. Im Gegensatz dazu waren die Angriffszauber für ihn neu. Es wurden mehrere Zauber aufgelistet, die eine Teil-Lähmung hervorriefen, andere führten zu einer kompletten Lähmung und wieder andere waren an der Grenze zur Folter…

Harry betrachtete das Buch unter einem neuen Blickwinkel: Sein Großvater hatte sich keineswegs über ihn lustig gemacht. Er lehnte es jedoch ab solche Zaubersprüche zu verwenden. Jemanden zu foltern kam ihm vollkommen unvorstellbar vor, sogar wenn es sich um einen Todesser handelte. Zum Beispiel verdiente es niemand zu fühlen, wie sich seine Gedärme verflüssigten.

Beim Durchblättern der Verteidigungszauber fand er mehrere sehr effektive Gegenzauber und unter der Kategorie ‚Heilzauber' fand er wahre Schätze. Zauber, die Verletzungen schließen konnten, die große Schmerzen linderten, die gegen starke Kopfschmerzen wirkten und sogar einen, der eine komplette Diagnose über den Zustand einer Person erstellen konnte. Das Buch enthielt alle Zauber, die man benötigte, um ein wahrer kleiner zukünftiger Heiler zu werden. Er müsste nur noch lernen die nützlichsten Heiltränke zu brauen und die Sache wäre geritzt. Nie wieder würde er zu Pomfrey und ihrem Todesgemäuer zurückgehen!

Als es schließlich Zeit für das Mittagessen war, beeilte er sich heimzugehen, um endlich seinen Magen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Natürlich war es ein leichtes Mittagessen, zu leicht sogar und er verfluchte die Gewichte der beiden Wale der Familie. Man musste sich schon fragen, wie es Petunia schaffte mit diesem Diätplan zu überleben. Sogar sein Onkel schien ein bisschen abgenommen zu haben, während seine Tante überhaupt nichts abgenommen hatte. Sie musste sicherlich Süßigkeiten und Kuchen an einem Ort verstecken, den nur sie kannte. Was für eine Gerechtigkeit, er würde vor Hunger sterben, bis man ihn endlich abholen würde. Sein Aussehen hatte sich im letzten Jahr etwas gebessert, aber mit dieser Schonkost würde er sehr schnell wieder wie ein Skelett aussehen.

Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung stibitzte er einige Cornflakes und etwas Brot, die er in seinem übergroßen Pullover versteckte, den er von seinem Cousin geerbt hatte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Er würde nie aufhören Magie zu verwenden, vor allem wenn es darum ging zu überleben. Er bevorzugte es Magie ohne Zauberstab anzuwenden, aber er wusste nicht, dass ihm dies noch teuer zu stehen kommen würde….

* * *

Narzissa hatte eine konstant gute Laune und niemand konnte sie ihr vermiesen. Seit mittlerweile schon einem Jahr entdeckte Draco seine wahre Mutter und er war wirklich glücklich über die Veränderung, die diese durchlebte. Dies geschah vor allem seit Praott wieder in ihr Leben gekommen war, nun ja …seit Potter wieder in ihr Leben gekommen war.

‚_Bei Merlin, egal was ich auch tue, Potter ist überall, ich habe echt die Nase voll davon…Mir kommt es so vor, als würde er alles tun, um mir das Leben zu versauen. Selbst wenn es mich glücklich macht meine Mutter so zu sehen.'_

Es war sehr schwer gewesen den Gästen zu erklären, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, die meisten von ihnen hatten übrigens sowieso nichts verstanden. Es hatten jedoch alle bemerkt, dass Snape, Mrs Malfoy und Potter sich nahe standen, aber niemand wusste inwiefern. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter zu erklären war keine einfache Aufgabe gewesen, vor allem gegenüber den Todesserehefrauen. Draco hatte einfach behauptet, dass Lucius' Abwesenheit sie daran hindern würde klar zu denken. Seltsamerweise wurde diese Erklärung gut angenommen. Was Snape anging, so hatte er schlicht behauptet, dass er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen hin sich so hatte verhalten müssen. Die Leute waren manchmal sehr gutgläubig, selbst wenn die Lüge einem fast ins Gesicht sprang.

Am seltsamsten war jedoch, dass schon am nächsten Morgen niemand mehr eine genaue Erinnerung von dem zu haben schien, was am Vorabend geschehen war. In ihren Köpfen war alles verschwommen und so konnte niemand mehr erklären was während dem Festessen gewesen war, ja nicht einmal was sie dort gegessen hatten! Draco wusste, dass Dumbledore hinter dieser Sache steckte, ein bisschen sehr Slytherin, aber schließlich ging es ja um Dumbledore…

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kameraden erinnerte sich Draco noch sehr genau an diesen Abend und seiner Mutter und seinem Paten ging es genauso. Sie schienen jedoch die einzigen Slytherins zu sein, die sich erinnern konnten.

Seit diesem berühmten Abend sprach er sehr oft mit seiner Mutter, er wollte immer noch mehr über ihre Zeit in Hogwarts erfahren. Natürlich erzählte sie oft von ihrem sechsten Schuljahr und das siebte war eher traurig. Praotts Verschwinden hatte sie und Severus sehr getroffen und Lucius hatte sie wieder bedrängt und zwar noch heftiger und bedrohlicher als zuvor. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Lucius sein letztes Schuljahr damals schon hinter sich und so konnte sie innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts etwas beruhigter sein. Mehr wusste Draco nicht über ihr siebtes Jahr.

Dann erzählte ihm seine Mutter haargenau von den Reibereien mit den Professoren und von den Regelbrüchen ihrer beiden Freunde: Severus und dieser verfluchte Potter. Draco hatte während den Erzählungen seiner Mutter versucht Potter zu mögen, aber Potters Verhalten entsprach überhaupt nicht dem Menschen, den er kannte. Als ob er einen Lehrer depressiv machen könnte aufgrund seiner Aufsässigkeit. Selbst wenn Potter manchmal ein bisschen rebellisch sein konnte, so schaffte er es nicht Potter und Praott als ein und dieselbe Person wahrzunehmen.

Er hasste Potter, immer im Wettkampf, immer der Beliebtere…das war einfach zum Kotzen. Und dieser bemerkte nicht einmal etwas von alledem, das war wirklich unerträglich. Praott mochte er allerdings, denn er hatte eine nicht zu leugnende Slytherinart. Potter dagegen hatte nichts eines Slytherins, er war ein Gryffindor durch und durch: Sein Markenzeichen war es alles unüberlegt zu tun und die Augen vor allen Gefahren zu verschließen.

„Das Schlimmste, zumindest nach seinem berühmten Treffen mit Du-weißt-schon-wem, war seine Art Quidditch zu spielen."

Draco, der sich ein bisschen von der Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutter abgekapselt hatte, hörte erneut hin, Quidditch hatte ihn schließlich schon immer sehr interessiert.

„In diesem Jahr haben wir den Quidditchpokal dank ihm gewonnen, aber es gab nicht ein einziges Spiel, nach dem er nicht im Krankenflügel gelandet ist. Man konnte schon meinen er würde die Gefahr magisch anziehen. Nun ja, er forderte es auch ganz schön heraus, er war wie verrückt, wenn er auf seinem Besen war."

- „Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Draco, neugierig zu erfahren, was Potter noch so alles angestellt hatte, um die Blicke auf sich zu lenken.

- „Im ersten Spiel hat er sich fast das Genick gebrochen. Er hat einen so knappen Sturzflug hingelegt, dass ich schon gedacht hatte er würde seinen Besen nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach oben ziehen können und auf dem Boden aufprallen. Ich hatte mir schon gesagt, dass er es in Slytherin nicht lange ausgehalten hat, wenn er schon nach ein paar Monaten stirbt. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht, er hat es geschafft und hat dabei auch noch den Schnatz gefangen."

- „Das hat er schon öfter gemacht", sagte Draco und dachte an die kleinen Finten, die Potter ab und zu machte, nichts außergewöhnliches, seine Mutter musste übertreiben.

- „Das zweite Spiel war das schlimmste, selbst Lily ist ohnmächtig geworden."

- „Wer ist das?"

- „Lily Evans, die dann eine Potter geworden ist, seine Mutter, obwohl ich das damals natürlich noch nicht gewusst habe. Ich habe gemerkt, dass er oft in ihrer Nähe war, jetzt verstehe ich das um einiges besser. Ich habe sogar einmal geglaubt er würde mit ihr ausgehen wollen, aber nein, ich war weit entfernt von der Wahrheit, er wollte einfach nur seine Mutter kennenlernen. Ich denke er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Aber kurz gesagt, es hat sehr stark geregnet und neblig war es auch noch, man konnte kaum etwas sehen. Und auf einmal war alles, was man sehen konnte Herry, ohne seinen Besen, wie er stürzte."

- „Das ist so eine Angewohnheit…das ist auch schon im dritten Jahr passiert. Ich nehme an, dass ihn Dumbledore auch dieses Mal wieder gerettet hat?"

- „Nein, er war nicht anwesend. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt. Severus war blasser als ein Gespenst, ich habe sogar geglaubt er würde auch noch ohnmächtig werden."

- „Wie ist er aus der Situation wieder rausgekommen?"

- „Sehr einfach, er hat seinen Besen mit seinem Zauberstab zu sich gerufen. Sein Besen ist gekommen, als er gerade noch einige Meter über dem Boden war."

- „Das hätte ich gerne gesehen", sagte Draco mit einem bösen Grinsen.

- „Er ist wieder auf seinen Besen gestiegen und hat sich wieder gefangen. Dann hat er weitergespielt und den Schnatz gefunden."

- „Habt ihr jedes Spiel gewonnen?"

- „Ja und einige haushoch. Im letzten Spiel wurde er nur von einem Klatscher am Arm getroffen. Aber er wurde trotzdem gezwungen einen Tag im Krankenflügel zu verbringen. Und dann gab es zwischendurch auch noch irgendwann das Duellturnier. Von den drei Jahrgangsstufen, die gegeneinander angetreten sind, hat Slytherin zwei Pokale gewonnen."

- „Ich kenne langsam all deine Geschichten auswendig, weißt du."

- „Ich rede und rede und dabei weiß ich immer noch nur sehr wenig von deinen Schuljahren in Hogwarts. Erzähl mir alles."

- „Ich liebe es jede Woche von dir Süßigkeiten geschickt zu bekommen."

- „Ich konnte nichts anderes tun. Lucius überwachte alle meine Taten und Gesten und sogar meine Päckchen für dich hat er durchsucht. Also stell dir nur mal vor ich hätte dir einen ernsthaften Brief geschrieben…"

- „Mit diesen Süßigkeiten konnte ich den Großteil der Slytherins kaufen. Man sollte niemals den Wert von diesen Kleinigkeiten unterschätzen."

- „Sehr Slytherin", lachte sie. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Draco, ich liebe den jungen Mann, der du geworden bist und unter uns, du bist wirklich sehr hübsch, ich habe gute Arbeit geleistet."

- „Natürlich sehe ich gut aus, ich bin der bestaussehende Junge von ganz Hogwarts."

- „Bescheiden warst du noch nie wirklich, ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Herzen von vielen Mädchen erobert hast."

- „Mit dir darüber zu reden ist keine wirklich gute Idee."

- „Würde ich denn das, was ich zu hören bekäme, nicht wirklich gutheißen oder wie?"

- „Nicht wirklich", kicherte Draco.

Da er langsam durstig war und sein Magen schon rebellierte, befahl Draco einem Hauself ihnen eine Kleinigkeit vorbeizubringen. Nachdem er ein bisschen Tee getrunken hatte, unterhielt sich weiter mit seiner Mutter.

„Ich habe dich noch nie Quidditch spielen sehen und ich das bedaure ich sehr, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du dich sehr gut darin schlägst."

- „Ich bin nur der zweitbeste Spieler, beziehungsweise Sucher. Potter ist natürlich die Nummer Eins."

- „Warum hasst du ihn so sehr?"

- „Das klingt bestimmt dumm, aber mein Stolz ist ganz schön angekratzt und ich denke nicht, dass ich das eines Tages vergessen kann."

- „Das musst du mir erklären", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten angesichts von Dracos kindischem Schmollmund laut loszulachen.

- „Er hat sich geweigert mir im Hogwartsexpress die Hand zu schütteln. Er hat mir einfach so die Freundschaft verweigert und Weasley bevorzugt", zischte er.

- „Der Potter, den ich kenne, hätte jedoch nicht ohne einen sehr guten Grund seine Freundschaft verweigert. Er gibt immer jedem eine Chance."

- „Wir waren elf und ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass Weasley kein guter Umgang wäre und dass es Familien gibt, die anderen weitaus überlegen sind. Okay, ich hätte vielleicht nicht damit beginnen sollen, aber trotzdem…"

- „Das war ja sehr feinfühlig…Aber gut, das Beispiel, das dir dein Vater geboten hatte war ja auch nicht wirklich gut…"

- „Auf jeden Fall ist er in Gryffindor gelandet und daher war eine Freundschaft sowieso ausgeschlossen und heute steht viel zu viel Groll zwischen uns, die Situation kann sich also gar nicht ändern."

- „Glaube nicht so etwas, er hat sich perfekt in Slytherin eingelebt. Du hast ihn angegriffen und er hat sich in sich zurückgezogen, das hat er auch getan, als ich ihn kannte. Wenn man ihn attackierte, ob es nun mit einem Zauber oder als Freund war, dann verschließt er sich. Das ist ein Verteidigungsmechanismus, den manche Menschen haben."

- „Ich habe eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und seinem Muggelonkel mit angehört, sie scheinen sich überhaupt nicht ausstehen zu können. Das ist ein häufiges Gerücht in Hogwarts und er war auch immer sehr mager für sein Alter."

- „Es stimmt, dass er nicht besonders groß ist, vor allem wenn man ihn mit Severus vergleicht, aber mager würde ich auch nicht gerade sagen."

- „Im ersten Jahr war er der Kleinste von der ganzen Schule. Und ich glaube, dass sogar im zweiten Jahr einige der Erstklässler größer waren als er. Ich habe immer gedacht er würde sich über seine Familie beschweren, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

- „Das ist nicht Herrys Art, im Gegenteil, wenn er irgendwie der Aufmerksamkeit anderer entgehen konnte, dann tat er das auch. Seine einzige Sorge war es, dass er Probleme magisch anzog. Ein anderes Thema Draco, sind denn wenigstens deine Professoren kompetent?"

- „Zur Abwechslung hatten wir einen weiteren inkompetenten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das einzig Positive an diesem Jahr war, dass wir wenigstens mal unseren Zauberstab benutzt haben. Bei Umbridge war alles nur Theorie, das war so sinnlos."

- „Du hast sie also nicht sonderlich gemocht, diese Umbridge?"

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass sie Potter genauso gehasst hat wie ich, sogar noch viel mehr. Aber als Lehrer war sie einfach unterste Schublade. Was die anderen Fächer angeht, da schlage ich mich überall sehr gut, ich bin der zweitbeste Schüler…"

- „Zweit?", fragte Narzissa mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Kein Kommentar", murmelte Draco.

Severus kam plötzlich aus dem Kamin und klopfte über seine Kleidung, um die Asche loszuwerden, die sich darauf festgesetzt hatte.

„Störe ich?"

- „Nein, du weißt ganz genau, dass du hier immer willkommen bist Severus. Wir haben uns gerade über Hogwarts und Dracos Schulzeit unterhalten."

- „Wenn er nicht gerade Dinge in die Kessel anderer Schüler wirft, dann ist er ein ruhiger Schüler."

- „Das hättest du nicht unbedingt erwähnen müssen", murmelte Draco in Severus' Richtung.

- „Es ist umso lustiger, wenn deine Mutter in der Nähe ist", kicherte der Professor.

- „Das würdest du doch nicht wagen oder?", rief Narzissa schockiert.

- „Nur in den Kessel von Potter oder einiger anderer Gryffindors. Außerdem ist Severus' Reaktion immer sehr lustig. Potter bekommt immer Nachsitzen und viele Punkte abgezogen."

- „Du wusstest also, dass Potter nichts dafür konnte, wenn sein Zaubertrank danebenging und hast ihn trotzdem bestraft!"

- „Aber es war ja auch Potter", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

- „Und das bereust du auch jetzt nicht, wo du weißt, dass es auch Herry unser Freund war?"

- „Ich bereue es nur es nicht geschafft zu haben ihm das Brauen von Zaubertränken beizubringen. Er war so schlecht in unserem sechsten Jahr. Es freut mich, dass er Zaubertränke mag und egal was du dazu auch sagen magst, es ist vor allem Dank mir, dass er dieses Fach mag."

Die Unterhaltung ging ohne Draco weiter, aber das war diesem egal, er liebte es wenn sich seine Mutter und sein Pate unterhielten. Das schien so natürlich zu sein und es war so selten, Severus so ruhig und entspannt zu sehen. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich immer noch um ihn und er war glücklich darüber, seine Mutter lernte ihn besser kennen und auch er lernte mehr über sie.

Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass die Eulerei seit Beginn der Ferien ein neues Tier beherbergte. Wie hätte ihm das auch entgehen können? Eine schöne Eule, weiß wie der Schnee, mit kleinen Tupfern. Es war unmöglich Potters Eule nicht wiederzuerkennen. Draco kümmerte sich oft um seine eigene Eule, diese Momente liebte er, denn er konnte dann einfach in Ruhe nachdenken. In letzter Zeit kümmerte er sich auch um Potters Eule und sie schien ihm dafür dankbar zu sein. Danach schloss er sich immer für einige Stunden in seinem Zimmer ein, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Am Nachmittag widmete er sich seinem Quidditchtraining oder las ganz einfach ein Buch. Von Zeit zu Zeit gab ihm Severus auch fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränkeunterricht, sodass er nicht aus der Übung kam. Er hatte eine Gabe für Zaubertränke, seine manische und akribische Art waren ihm in diesem Fach von großem Vorteil.

„Er ist sehr gut auf dem Besen", sagte Narzissa und sah ihrem Sohn dabei zu, wie er die verschiedensten akrobatischen Figuren im Himmel vollführte.

- „Natürlich, dein Sohn ist der beste. Er hat uns letztes Jahr sogar den Quidditchpokal gewinnen lassen. Ich habe mich über Minerva köstlich amüsiert."

- „Du bist nichts weiter als ein großes Kind", lachte sie.

- „Sie hat diesen Pokal schon viel zu lange für sich, sie hat ihn in den letzten Jahren gar nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben. Ich habe mich nur revanchiert."

- „Sie ist genauso kindisch wie du. Was hast du dir für diese Ferien vorgenommen?"

- „Mit der Aussicht auf ein Jahr mit Potter? Ich muss einige Zaubertränke für Pomfrey neu zubereiten und zwar nur die Stärksten, immerhin ist er niemand, der wegen leichten Kopfschmerzen zu ihr kommt."

- „Da stimme ich dir zu", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Ich habe auch noch einige Missionen zu erledigen und bestimmt muss ich mich auch wieder um Herrys Training kümmern. Ich muss übrigens auch langsam wieder heim…"

- „Du könntest auch hier bleiben weißt du, das Anwesen ist groß genug für drei. Außerdem wäre Draco von dieser Idee sicherlich ganz begeistert."

- „In Ordnung, solange das Training der Rotznase noch nicht angefangen hat kann ich ja hier bleiben, auch wenn mich Lucius umbringen wird, wenn er davon erfährt."

- „Ich würde mich so viel sicherer fühlen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du alleine bist, vor allem nach einer Mission."

- „Ich bin schon ein großer Junge", sagte er und verschloss sich.

- „Ich weiß, aber Draco und ich hängen sehr an dir. Und jetzt gibt es auch noch Herry. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns gibt und dass er all die Jahre direkt vor unserer Nase war."

- „Ich hätte niemals Potter verdächtigt, nicht einmal nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass Praott und Potter dieselbe Eule haben. Und auf seine Narbe habe ich nie wirklich geachtet, ich habe sie nie wirklich gesehen."

- „Darauf hatte ich auch nicht geachtet. Er hat sie gut versteckt und jetzt versteht man auch warum."

- „Hast du seit den Ferien von ihm gehört?"

- „Nein, aber er kann mir auch nichts schicken, immerhin habe ich seine Eule, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum sie hierher gekommen ist, alleine und ohne erklärenden Brief."

- „Das ist wirklich seltsam. Aber die anderen Orte, an denen sie sich hätte verstecken können sind von sehr starken Schutzzaubern umgeben, also…"

- „Ich denke, dass er sich nicht besonders gut mit seiner Familie versteht. Draco ist da meiner Meinung."

- „Als Professor weiß ich, dass Potter während den Ferien immer in Hogwarts bleibt. Ich habe geglaubt, er würde es einfach bevorzugen von Bewunderern umgeben zu sein."

- „Du hattest wirklich keine sehr gute Meinung von ihm."

- „Ich habe keine sehr gute Meinung von seinem Vater und jetzt weiß ich, dass er ganz anders ist als dieser. Kein Grund mir das immer wieder vorzuhalten. Im Moment ist es noch sehr schwer für mich von einem gehassten Schüler überzugehen zu einem seit zwanzig Jahren verschwundenen Freund."

- „Das verstehe ich."

* * *

Nach nur einer Woche hatte Draco schon alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt und das mit einer verwirrenden Leichtigkeit. Man musste dazu sagen, dass die Bibliothek der Malfoys gut gefüllt war. Er hatte mit Leichtigkeit alles gefunden, was er brauchte.

Pansy schickte ihm ununterbrochen unzählige Eulen, sodass er schließlich nachgegeben und sie, genauso wie Blaise zu sich eingeladen hatte, sodass das junge Mädchen nicht über ihn herfiel. Vorsichtshalber hatte er auch Theodor, Crabbe und Goyle eingeladen. Jeden Sommer, seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, besuchten sie ihn alle zwei, oder gar dreimal im Anwesen der Malfoys. Es war eine Art Tradition, aber er hatte versucht das Unausweichliche so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Sein Verzicht das Mal zu tragen, wenn auch inoffiziell, machte sein Leben sehr gefährlich. Er mochte seine Freunde sehr, aber er wusste, dass sie alle Todesser werden würden, ihre Eltern ließen ihnen keine Wahl. Wobei das bei Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle sowieso keine Rolle spielte, alle drei wollten aus freien Stücken Todesser werden. Was dagegen Blaise und Theodor anging, wusste er nicht, wie diese beiden wirklich dachten.

Theodor hatte einen gewalttätigen und sehr harten Vater, er rebellierte sicherlich nie gegen ihn und Blaise, nun ja, er wusste es nicht so genau. Blaise war sehr gutaussehend, er hatte sehr viele Bewunderer, sowohl unter den Mädchen, als auch unter den Jungs und er liebte die Macht, die er über sie hatte. Draco fragte sich, ob er wirklich bereit wäre die Füße eines anderen zu lecken. Blaise hatte nie etwas gesagt, als alle von ihrer Zukunft als Todesser gesprochen hatten. Er war oft stumm bei diesem Thema und Draco fragte sich, ob das nicht etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Das erste, was er vor der Ankunft seiner Freunde tat, war Potters Eule zurückzuschicken. Wenn sie jemals jemand hier entdecken würde, dann wäre er tot und Severus' Tarnung würde nicht mehr lange halten. Auch wenn dieser ein sehr guter Lügner sein konnte, wenn er es denn wollte.

Als ein Hauself ihn darüber informierte, dass seine Gäste in einem der Salons auf ihn warteten, atmete Draco tief ein und setzte wieder die Maske auf, die alle von ihm kannten.

Tbc…


End file.
